


About Last Night

by this_is_not_nothing



Series: Jukebox Prompts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: but they are talking about david and patrick, it's stevie and david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: @emerald 🕶gave the prompt "David has dinner with Stevie the evening after Pregnancy Test. Stevie wants deets"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Jukebox Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738048
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> for em and neely, it can live forever here ♥️ 
> 
> this is un-beta'd, and a mess, but it's okay.

“Looks like you managed to pull yourself together. This morning at the motel, you looked pretty… disheveled.” Stevie smirks. “Seems like my apartment worked out for you.”

“Mm. No comment. How was your night in the woods _pony_?” 

“I believe you already know how Jake is. How’s BDE Brewer?”

“Well—we can drop the energy.” David steals a fry off her plate and pops it smugly in his mouth.

Stevie raises both eyebrows and David gives a pleased little nod. 

“I _knew_ it.” 

David wants to tell her what it felt like to have Patrick over him, kissing him, rocking against him, how it was fun and nice and so fucking hot. But it feels too much like last night was just for him and Patrick, even though it was Stevie’s bed. 

“You were very much correct, which worked out quite nicely for me.” David looks down at his cuticles. When he looks back up Stevie’s making her _I like this for you face_ and if David’s being honest, he likes this for himself too


End file.
